


Друг познаётся в беде

by roseIceberg



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Graphic Violence, Out of Character, слэнг, украинизмы!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: И это ж надо было так глупо спалиться, кинув фотографии не в тот диалог в Скайпе… Вот так из-за ошибки Отабека предназначенные лишь для Юриных глаз совместные селфи, где они обнимались после завершения NHK Trophy, попали к его родителям.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа пишется по заявке:  
> Юра с Беком нежно дружат. Осознание, они уже больше чем друзья только-только доходит. И умудряются спалиться: то ли кто-то удачно сфотографировал, то ли откомментировал. Не важно. В целом-то даже никто и внимания не заострил, кроме самых близких. Мальчишки приезжают домой, а там - катаклизмы. И если дед Николай Юре просто сказал: "не одобряю!"  
> То Бека жестко наказали (избили?) и посадили в подвал на воду.  
> Бабушка или мама решает помочь внуку (сыну), понимая, здесь ему просто житья не дадут. Покупает билеты на самолет в Москву, помогает добраться до аэропорта и отправляет его буквально в чем есть, сунув в карман телефон, денег и паспорт.  
> Бек в очень фиговом состоянии доползает до Плисецких (побои, переохлаждение, обезвоживание и тыды). Юрка в ужасе, дедушка в шоке.  
> Парня выхаживают, с воплями "больше никуда!!!" Переосмысление отношений и изменение взглядов у Николая.  
> Хотелось бы увидеть в финале, как фигуристы всем миром будут Беку помогать: гражданство, например в Канаде и тыды. Ну и рейтинга и позитива для кумыса.  
> ХЭ - обязательно.  
> Читать [на Фикбуке.](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7311463)

И это ж надо было так глупо спалиться, кинув фотографии не в тот диалог в Скайпе… Вот так из-за ошибки Отабека предназначенные лишь для Юриных глаз совместные селфи, где они обнимались после завершения NHK Trophy, попали к его родителям. 

Когда Отабек вернулся домой, отец устроил скандал и впервые в жизни ударил его. Мать плакала, приговаривая, что лучше бы он умер, чем пережить такой позор. Братья смотрели волками. 

\- Ты мне больше не брат, - заявил старший Азамат.

Бесполезно было оправдываться и объяснять, что между ним и Плисецким пока ничего не было. Во-первых, не поверят, во-вторых, ключевым было слово «пока». Их объятия и поцелуи всё ещё были вполне невинными, но Отабек понимал, что в любой момент оба могут перейти эту грань, и тогда все непристойные фантазии, что бродили в его голове, наверняка воплотятся в реальность. Живи он в Европе или в Америке, никому не было бы до этого дела, но тут его считали извращенцем и даже преступником даже самые близкие люди. Это было обидней всего.

\- Я взрослый человек, ты не имеешь права меня бить! – прикрывая лицо руками, воскликнул Отабек.

\- В прежние времена по закону шариата я имел бы полное право убить тебя! – бросил отец. – Даже сейчас тебя могут забить камнями на площади за мужеложество, чтобы другим неповадно было заниматься подобными мерзостями.

\- Да не было ничего такого, мы с Юрой просто друзья, - попытался возразить Отабек.

\- А выглядите, как молодожёны. Того и гляди, раздеваться начнёте. Не этот ли «друг» поставил тебе на шее засос? Теперь все друзья так делают?

Отабек пожалел, что не надел рубашку, под воротником которой можно было бы спрятать Юркин прощальный подарок. Ясно было, что разговаривать с родителями бесполезно, потому что они и слушать его не хотели.

\- Если такой я вам больше не нужен, то я ухожу из дома

\- Скатертью дорожка! – вместо прощания сказал отец.

Отабек взял сумку, которую так и не успел распаковать после приезда, вышел из дома, сел на мотоцикл и поехал, куда глаза глядят. У него больше нет дома и семьи.

 

\- Я хочу с тобой серьёзно поговорить, Юрий, - сказал дедушка, когда Юра приехал в Москву на выходные навестить его.

Уже по одному этому обращению Юра понял, что дело труба, только не догадывался, за что на сей раз будет разнос. Обычно дедушка Николай звал его Юрочкой и многое спускал с рук, называя полным именем лишь, когда хотел акцентировать внимание на серьёзности проблемы, как это было с известием о смерти родителей, драками в школе и решением о его переезде в Питер к тренеру Фельцману. Дед снял очки и тщательно протёр их, затем снова водрузил на переносицу, открыл ноутбук и ткнул пальцем в иконку Скайпа. 

Юра уже имел разговор с Отабеком и знал, что тот по ошибке отправил своим родителям не предназначенное для чужих глаз фото, но всё равно офигел, когда увидел, как дед развернул во весь экран ту самую фотографию, где он обнимался с Отабеком.

\- Потрудись объяснить, что всё это значит, и почему мне звонят родители Отабека Алтына, требуя оградить их сына от твоего пагубного влияния.

\- Да они охренели! Какое им дело! И вообще, откуда у них это фото? – Юра, как всегда, действовал по принципу «лучшая защита – это нападение».

\- Случайно попало. Но ведь оно могло так же случайно попасть в чужие руки и пойти гулять по сети, на всю жизнь испортив тебе репутацию.

\- Да кого сейчас ебёт, кто кого ебёт?! Двадцать первый век на дворе. Вон за рубежом так вообще однополые браки в порядке вещей, – рассердился Юрка. Если бы у них с Отабеком действительно был секс, не было бы сейчас так обидно. А то ведь детский сад какой-то – ходят до сих пор, за ручки держатся, разве что подурачатся иногда, обнимаясь, как тогда в Японии. – Да, и у нас тоже посудачат недельку и успокоятся.

\- Юра, не прикидывайся дурачком. Это – очень серьёзная проблема. Я, конечно, не одобряю подобного, но принимаю тебя, а другие могут оказаться не столь терпимыми.

\- Куда ты меня принимаешь, в секту? – буркнул Юра и поспешил в прихожую одеваться – нужно было срочно проветриться, а то наговорит сейчас такого, что хрен потом с дедом помиришься. Блядь, как же его заебало жить в этой стране! Как же бесят эти доставучие людишки с куриными мозгами. Бесит вобла сушёная Лилия, пытающаяся сделать из него прима-балерину, долбодятел Фельцман, всё ещё считающий его маленьким, но больше всего бесят Кацуки и Никифоров, которым всё сходит с рук, даже сообщение о помолвке.

\- Юрочка, ты куда? – забеспокоился дедушка.

\- Топиться в Москва-реке, как все порядочные молодые люди, чья репутация оказалась подмоченной, - огрызнулся Юрка, посмотрел на перепуганное лицо деда и сменил тон: - Да, шучу я. В булочную схожу, и вернусь.

\- Ну, ладно, не забудь тогда «Бородинского» хлеба купить, - попросил дед. – Борщ с ним вкуснее всего.

Приманил борщом. Знает, что Юра обожает домашние борщи. Фиг теперь далеко уйдёшь.

Больше эту тему не поднимали. Ужин прошёл в молчании. Дед вообще весь вечер молчал. Блядь, лучше бы уж снова ругался. Юрка терпеть не мог, когда дед становился таким угрюмым и молчаливым, чужим. Вроде как приехал пообщаться, а никто ни слова не говорит. Спать улеглись так же молча.

 

Сегодня всё шло наперекосяк. Началось с того, что утром Отабек не смог разогнуться после ночи, проведенной на диванчике в холле «21 records». А ведь ему нужно быть в форме и хорошенько подготовиться к следующему этапу из серии Гран-При – Кубку Ростелекома (в просторечии, Капе), иначе не увидится с Юрой до самого Чемпионата Мира.

Он умылся и почистил зубы в студийном туалете и направился в Ледовый дворец. Первым делом пошёл к массажисту, чтобы снять мышечные спазмы. Ну а потом, как обычно, разминка в зале и два часа льда. Думал чёрт знает о чём, наверное, потому и завалил все четверные. Надо будет вечером повисеть в интернете и поискать себе квартиру. Потому что так жить нельзя. У человека должен быть дом. Но не снимать же номер в отеле в своём родном городе?

Утренняя тренировка закончилась, теперь можно было съездить поработать над новой композицией, которую он готовил для своих показательных в этом сезоне. Но с композицией дело тоже не заладилось. Отабек никак не мог поймать нужные ритм и тональность. Так что плюнул на всё и решил ехать на вечернюю тренировку в Ледовый.

Всякий нормальный мужик ревниво относится к своему байку. Отабек не был исключением из правил, поэтому очень разозлился, когда увидел, что какие-то уроды перекусили кусачками цепочку с кодовым замком и собираются украсть его «ласточку», как варварски копаются они своими грязными ручищами в проводах, чтобы завести её без ключа.

\- А, ну, твари, убрали свои грязные лапы от моего мотоцикла! – крикнул им Отабек.

\- А то что? – осклабился тот, что был повыше и весь в наколках, на которых явственно были видны этапы его большого пути по этапу.

\- Рога поотшибаю и моргалы выколю, - вспомнил Отабек понятные подобным маргиналам угрозы из старой советской комедии.

\- Мы сами щас тебе чё-нибудь выколем, - пообещал низкий, который показался ему смутно знакомым, и вытащил из кармана заточку.

Это был момент, когда события ещё можно было повернуть в иное русло, но Отабек почему-то им не воспользовался. Можно было просто отойти в сторону и вызвать полицию, вместо того, чтобы лезть в драку. Но он полез. Видимо, слишком много раздражения накопилось за последние дни, и это стало последней каплей, переполнившей чашу терпения. Отабек первым ударил мелкого свинюка и получил в ответ сильный удар заточкой по ноге. У второго оказались кастет и металлическая цепь. Оба били по ногам – самому больному месту всех фигуристов – как будто намеренно стремились причинить как можно больше вреда. Кровь фонтаном ударила из бедра Отабека, нога быстро стала неметь. Он замахнулся на нападавших сумкой с тяжёлыми коньками, метя в голову, но не удержался на ногах и упал, поскользнувшись в луже собственной крови. Низкий, в котором Отабек наконец узнал одного из приятелей Азамата, склонился, чтобы нанести ещё один удар. Снова вспышка боли и кровь, тошнотворная слабость. В этот миг Отабек понял, что уже не сможет подняться, и ему стало страшно, что так и сдохнет тут, и никто из прохожих даже не шевельнётся помочь ему, опасаясь за свою жизнь. Он вспомнил, как отец на днях говорил ему, что раньше его убили бы за его прегрешения на площади, и вот его убивают.

Окончательно изуродовав его ноги, нападавшие уселись на мотоцикл и уехали. И только после этого кто-то из свидетелей вызвал скорую. Отабек ещё был в сознании, когда она прибыла, и смог назвать свои имя и адрес. 

\- Дело плохо: он потерял много крови, нужно срочно наложить жгут, - сказал врач и стал звонить по мобильному в больницу: 

\- У пострадавшего повреждена бедренная артерия, готовьте операционную и вызывайте сосудистого хирурга. Подготовьте кровь для переливания. Какая группа?

\- Вторая отрицательная, - ответил Отабек. В этот момент ему было уже всё равно, выживет он или нет. Потому что вряд ли после таких ран он снова сможет кататься. Что происходило дальше, он не знал, потому что после этого отключился.

 

Наутро Юрку разбудил Милкин звонок.

\- Доброе утро. Не разбудила? - защебетала она.

\- Какого хрена? Разбудила. Сколько времени? – продирая глаза, ответил тот.

\- Почти полдень. Что, так качественно вчера расслабился? – неестественно рассмеялась Мила. – Что пили?

\- Квас. Ну, что там у вас такого стряслось, что не могло подождать до завтра?

\- У нас – ничего. Если ты только что проснулся, значит, ещё не входил в сеть, - в голосе Милы послышалась неуверенность. – Пожалуйста, не ходи туда пока. Скоро к тебе приедет Никифоров и всё объяснит.

\- Что, блядь, объяснит?! И нахрена он мне здесь нужен?! – взорвался Юрка. Сговорились они, что ли, выбесить его с самого утра?

\- Нужен. Скоро сам всё поймёшь. Пока, Юра, - сказала Милка и завершила разговор. 

Вот курица! Теперь точно нужно посмотреть, что там такого в сети, если сам Никифоров, бросив все дела, мчится с утра пораньше из Питера в Москву. Неужели то фото таки просочилось в сеть, и ему теперь придётся совершить вынужденный каминг-аут. Блядь, почему натуралам не надо совершать каминг-аут, не надо доказывать, что они не уроды моральные? Им-то, бляха-муха, родители, небось, не говорят, что принимают их такими, какие они есть. А зря.

Юра быстренько умылся и открыл инстаграмм. Полистал ленту. Вроде ничего крамольного. Увидел новую фотку Отабека у Чуланонта и лайкнул её. Ну, а чё, красивая фотка. Ещё одна фотка Отабека у Джакометти. Странно, такую Юра ещё не видел. Он уже занёс палец над сердечком, чтобы поставить лайк, когда заметил подпись: «R.I.P.». Чего? Крис там, что, охренел так шутить? Юра вознамерился написать ему пару ласковых и зашёл в комментарии под фото. Там стояли стенания по поводу безвременно ушедшего казахского фигуриста и вой про то, каким он парнем был. Что за хрень? Этого не может быть, потому что не может быть никогда. Юра снова принялся листать ленту. Нашёл ещё три фото Отабека с аналогичными подписями у Сары Криспино, Жан-Жака Леруа и Ли Сынгыля. Слишком много, чтобы это было всего лишь шуткой.

Чувствуя нарастающую панику, Юра отправился на новостные сайты.  
То, что он там нашёл, не укладывалось в голове. Сайт «Вести Казахстана» сообщал, что сегодня днём трёхкратный чемпион Казахстана фигурист Отабек Алтын скончался после ранения ножом в Алматы. Юра стал читать подробности и выяснил, что на Отабека напали застигнутые им на месте преступления угонщики, намеревавшиеся украсть его мотоцикл. Инцидент произошёл около двух часов дня (Юра сделал поправку на разницу во времени между Москвой и Алматы и понял, что это случилось примерно час назад) на пересечении улиц Муканова и Курмангазы – помнится, именно там Отабек обычно парковал байк, когда приезжал поработать в студии звукозаписи «21 records». После этого Алтын был доставлен в больницу, где и скончался от потери крови. Всё ещё не веря своим глазам, Юра продолжил листать новости. Везде было примерно то же самое, только разными словами. Желая лично удостовериться, что это не «утка», он набрал номер Отабека. Тот не отвечал. Неужели всё это – правда?

Блядь, да как вообще такое могло случиться? Отабек ведь был таким спокойным и уравновешенным. С чего бы ему лезть в драку? Это ж людное место. Почему их никто не разнял? Куда смотрела полиция?! А врачи? Отабека ведь успели довезти в больницу, неужели ничего нельзя было сделать, чтобы его спасти? Юра вспомнил, как Отабек пересказывал ему слова своего отца. А что, если всё это было подстроено? Что, если нападение было совершено при попустительстве властей, и врачи даже не собирались спасать Алтына. Это ведь было бы так удобно – убрать неугодного спортсмена до того, как он станет причиной скандала на всю страну, замаскировав всё под банальную драку.

В этот момент до Юры дошло, что Отабека больше нет и что это – ужасно несправедливо. Он заплакал, сначала тихо, почти беззвучно, а потом подвывая на всхлипываниях.

\- Юрочка, ты уже проснулся? Есть будешь? – поинтересовался вернувшийся с прогулки дед. – Юра, что случилось? – увидев зарёванное лицо внука, спросил он. 

\- Эти сволочи убили Отабека, - ответил Юра. – Он говорил мне, что его отец тогда сказал, мол, в прежние времена тебя бы забили камнями на площади. Вот его и убили.

\- Да что ж они, звери, что ли? Родное дитя… - дедушка Николай подошёл к Юре и обнял его.

\- Выходит, звери.

\- Юра, может быть, это – ошибка? Пугачёву вон сколько раз уже хоронили и про Брэда Питта писали, что в авиакатастрофе разбился, а они до сих пор живёхоньки.

\- Если бы. Я проверял, везде одно и то же. Дед, я поеду в Алматы.

\- Чтобы там и тебя прибили? Юр, не дури. Успокойся, поешь и выпей валерьянки.

\- Не хочу я успокаиваться. Я сам их там всех прибью. Я приеду в эту грёбаную больницу и поставлю всех догоры раком! Я на них в суд подам за неоказание помощи! И на полицию эту продажную, и на родителей Отабека! Я им покажу Кузькину мать! – Юра стремительно срывался в истерику. 

Он забегал по квартире, лихорадочно собирая вещи. Зачем-то затолкал в сумку коньки, пихнул ногой попытавшуюся приласкаться Потю, уронил телефон и от души выматерился, сорвал петлю со старенького дедовского ноутбука, открывая его, и отчаянно забарабанил по клавишам, ища билет на ближайший рейс до Алматы. Билетов не было. Юра в сердцах с грохотом захлопнул крышку ноутбука. Он не может оставаться здесь, он всё равно поедет туда. На оленях, на тюленях, на коленях, иначе просто сойдёт с ума и кого-нибудь прибьёт. Всё равно кого. Может, хоть тогда немного полегчает.

Дед тынялся за ним по квартире, продолжая безуспешно взывать к его разуму. Бесполезно. Разум отключился в тот миг, когда Юра понял, что Отабек мёртв. Теперь ему было всё равно, что будет с ним дальше. Он намеревался найти виновных в убийстве Отабека и наказать их.


	2. Chapter 2

Пожрать всё же пришлось, чтобы хватило сил на дорогу. Хрен его знает, когда в следующий раз доведётся покушать домашнего. Пока наворачивал, дедушка снова завёл свою шарманку:

– Юра, не надо тебе туда ехать. Что я буду делать, если и тебя там прибьют?

\- Вздохнёшь с облегчением, что избавился от такого урода, - огрызнулся Юрка.

\- Вечно ты передёргиваешь. Я же тебя люблю и желаю тебе в жизни только самого лучшего, - дед посмотрел на него так, что не осталось сомнений – говорит правду. Впрочем, он всегда говорил правду или молчал. Юрка и сам знал, что дед в нём души не чает. Тем тяжелее было теперь видеть его неодобрение.

\- Вот только у нас с тобой разные представления о лучшем, - Юре пришлось отвести взгляд, чтобы не повиснуть у дедушки на шее, как в детстве, и не разрыдаться, жалуясь на несправедливость этого мира. Вот, блин, нашёл время выяснять отношения.

\- Да, я действительно не понимаю, как можно одному мужику целоваться с другим. Пить – понимаю, курить – понимаю, девок любить – понимаю, а это в голове не укладывается.

\- Блин, достал уже с этим вопросом! Не о том сейчас говоришь, – Юра стукнул кулаком по столу, отчего тарелка с борщом подпрыгнула и разметала брызги бурякового цвета по столу и окрашенной масляной краской стене. 

\- Ну, вот, стенку испачкал, – покачал головой дед, взял с мойки замызганную тряпку и принялся вытирать пятна. Потом долго выполаскивал тряпку, пока вода, отжимаемая из неё, не стала чистой. После этого открыл пенал, достал из него старенькую рюмку и флакон корвалола, накапал себе чуть ли не полфлакона и выпил, не разбавляя водой. По кухне распространился запах валерианы и ментола.

От того, что дед принял лекарство, не жалуясь при этом на здоровье, Юре стало стыдно. Он столько раз надолго уезжал, не задумываясь, как будет жить, если дед в его отсутствие скопытится, а сейчас ему вдруг стало страшно. Потому что теперь дед, как бы он ни бурчал, оставался последним близким человеком. Он и так старый и больной, а тут ещё Юрка вечно портит ему нервы своими истериками. Но он ведь не со зла, просто характер у него такой, что сам себя порой придушил бы за вредность. 

Юра спросил:

\- Что, снова сердце болит?

\- Давит, словно тяжесть какая, - дедушка поморщился, потирая левую часть груди.

\- Вызвать тебе врача? Или скорую?

\- Не надо. Я пойду в спальню, полежу, и всё пройдёт, - дедушка направился в свою комнатушку.

Переживает, вот и плохо ему от этого. И как его сейчас бросить? Но и остаться с ним Юра тоже не мог. Дед ведь заранее знал, что внук приехал ненадолго и скоро уедет в Питер, и за несколько лет такой жизни привык жить один. Правда, обычно дед за него так не переживал. Может быть, соседку попросить присмотреть за ним пока? Продолжая просматривать новостные сайты, Юра доел борщ, расправился с голубцами и помыл за собой посуду. Потом направился к двери. Распахнул её и увидел на пороге Кацуки. Позади него стоял Никифоров и увлечённо трепался по своему мобильному телефону.

\- Только тебя тут не хватало. Как вы сумели так быстро ко мне примчаться, если даже самолётом так скоро не долетишь? – удивился Юра.

\- Мы уже были в Москве. Мне нужно продлить вид на жительство, а Виктор ездил на переговоры на телевидение. Его давно звали тренером на «Ледниковый период». Только приехали, а тут Мила звонит, - пояснил Юри. – Можно нам войти?

\- Можно. А смысл? Я всё равно сейчас уезжаю, - в Юркиной голове промелькнула мысль оставить деда на Никифорова, раз уж тот сюда припёрся.

\- Тебе не нужно никуда ехать, - отвлёкшись от разговора по смартфону, сказал Виктор.

\- Охренеть – не встать! Ещё один командир выискался, который будет указывать, что мне следует и что не нужно делать! – вспылил Юра. – А не пошли бы вы, пожалуйста…

\- Отабек жив, - сообщил Юри, прервав его на полуслове.

\- Брешешь! Все новостные сайты о его смерти пишут. – Юра не сдержался и двинул поросёнку с ноги. Странно, что при такой интенсивности эмоций, которые он испытывал за последние полтора часа, до сих пор дом не разрушил и даже ничего не разбил.

\- Блин, просил же Милу быть подипломаломтичнее, а она наверняка прямым текстом попросила тебя не лезть в сеть и добилась прямо противоположных результатов, - вмешался Никифоров. – Он действительно жив, но в очень тяжёлом состоянии, поэтому врачи и не опровергают преждевременно просочившуюся в сеть информацию о его клинической смерти.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? – нельзя было верить такому на слово, нельзя было позволить себе надеяться на счастливый исход этого кошмара, потому что, если Отабек не выживет, Юрка будет повергнут в гораздо более глубокую бездну отчаяния, нежели сейчас.

\- Видишь ли, Юра, врачи сильны не столько своими знаниями, сколько своими связями, и если ты дружишь с одним из лучших хирургов-ортопедов-травматологов Москвы, это открывает перед тобой многие двери, - ответил Виктор. – Может, хоть теперь впустишь нас в квартиру и соблаговолишь выслушать?

Юра соблаговолил. Даже чаю незваным гостям налил. А чё? Воды ему не жалко, даже заваркой из любимого дедушкиного фарфорового чайничка её немного закрасил. Пока Юри с Виктором хлебали жиденький чай в прикуску с языком, он снова зашёл на сайт «Вести Казахстана» в поисках свежих новостей. Прочитав сообщение о том, что подозреваемые в убийстве известного фигуриста задержаны, и они утверждают, что не знали, на кого напали, Юра вслух выматерился:

– Нет, ну, какие, блядь, «подозреваемые», если были свидетели? Убийцы, они и есть убийцы! Урою гадов. Всё, Виктор, мне пора. Я должен отомстить этим сволочам и всей Алтыновой семейке заодно. Уверен, что это они всё организовали, когда узнали про нас.

\- Юра, тебе не надо никуда ехать, - взяв его за руку, сказал Никифоров. – Я договорился, что Отабека перевезут чартером в Склиф, как только его состояние немного стабилизируется.

\- Если его до этого не угробят местные доктора. Я не могу сидеть здесь и ждать, не смогу вынести, если эти отморозки выйдут сухими из воды, - Юра вырвал свою руку и с трудом сдержал желание накостылять Никифорову по шее, чтоб не трогал его сейчас.

\- Юра, ты не врач и ничем не сможешь ему помочь. Только себе навредишь необдуманными поступками, - попытался урезонить его Виктор.

Они не понимали, что в данный момент Юре было похуй на последствия. Если можно было бы достать пистолет, то пострелял бы тех сволочей, что посмели поднять руку на его Отабека. Зазвонил телефон. Юра пожалел, что до сих пор не отключил его. Сейчас наверняка все знакомые фигуристы станут наяривать со своими соболезнованиями. А Юрке нафиг не нужно было их сочувствие, ибо от него можно враз раскиснуть, а он сейчас должен быть сильным, чтобы бороться. Номер был незнакомым. Юра ответил, намереваясь сразу же послать звонившего на хуй, и удивился, узнав голос Леруа. Джей-Джей затараторил, мешая английские слова с французскими, высказывая соболезнования и слова поддержки. Под конец предложил:

\- Юра, если я могу тебе чем-нибудь помочь…

\- Можешь. Можешь приехать сейчас в Москву? – Юрку внезапно осенила блестящая и крайне дерзкая идея.

\- Разве похороны Алтына будут не в Казахстане? – удивился Леруа.

\- Не спеши его хоронить. Лучше помоги мне наказать его убийц. Прилетай в Москву как можно скорее. 

\- Я… постараюсь, - пообещал Джей-Джей. – Юра, ты там держись.

\- Я тоже постараюсь. До встречи.

\- Юрио, зачем тебе нужен Леруа? – глядя на него полными недоумения глазами, поинтересовался Юри.

\- Мне нужен не Леруа, а его паспорт, по которому мы вывезем из Казахстана Отабека. Они ведь похожи. Мы объявим Отабека погибшим, чтобы виновные получили по полной катушке на суде, - поделился своим планом Юра.

\- Юрио, но это же подлог. Это – незаконно! – воскликнул Юри.

\- Но может сработать. Думаю, для вас обоих так будет безопаснее, - задумчиво потерев подбородок, высказал своё мнение Виктор. Видимо, опасался, что Юра наломает в Алматы дров.

\- Но врачи вряд ли согласятся на эту аферу. И откуда вы возьмёте похожее тело для подмены? – вмешался Кацуки.

\- «Шерлока» ВВС смотрели? Там это проделывали не раз. Нужно найти подходящего по комплекции жмура, чуток загримировать или изуродовать до неузнаваемости лицо… - произнося это, Юра вновь почувствовал себя живым. У него появилась цель, на достижении которой нужно было полностью сосредоточиться, и в это время можно было не беспокоиться о том, что за три тысячи километров отсюда Отабек сейчас борется за свою жизнь, и исход этой битвы пока не предопределён. – Может, Жан-Жака попросить прикинуться окочурившимся Отабеком?

\- Юра, ты в своём уме? Ты собираешься убить Джей-Джея? – Кацуки в ужасе схватился за голову.

\- Нет, он всего лишь подменит собой тело Отабека на опознании и похоронах, - пояснил Юра.

\- Думаешь, Леруа согласится на такое? – засомневался Виктор.

\- Никто его за язык не тянул: назвался груздем – полезай в кузов. Правда, в данном случае вместо кузова будут гроб и ячейка в морге, - Юра плотоядно ухмыльнулся, представив, как Джей-Джей зассыт, узнав, что ему предстоит сделать, но отказаться не сможет, чтобы его не сочли трусом.

\- Не годится, нам нужен настоящий труп, чтобы получить реальное заключение о смерти. Кроме того, не стоит подвергать такому риску Леруа, - осадил его Виктор. – Нужно будет найти подходящий труп. Как это ни прискорбно, но люди каждый день гибнут в ДТП или пьяных драках, так что это будет не так уж и сложно. Гораздо сложнее будет совершить подмену в больнице. Врачи ведь не идиоты. Наверняка понадобится дать взятку и не одну, чтобы такое провернуть.

\- Ничего, я накопил немного призовых, ещё могу взять кредит в банке, несколько кредитов… - встрепенулся Юра.

\- Да кто тебе его даст? И как ты будешь за него потом расплачиваться? Почку продашь или, может быть, свою задницу? Мы поможем тебе деньгами, правда, Юри? - предложил Виктор. – Думаю, многие наши тоже согласятся скинуться, чтобы помочь Отабеку.

Кацуки кивнул. Мол, если Виктор решил, значит, так надо. Но глаза всё равно были перепуганными. Видимо, считал, что они сбрендили, если всерьёз такое обсуждают.

\- Только всё это до поры до времени должно оставаться в тайне. Вряд ли все соучастники смогут её сохранить, - засомневался Юра.

\- Как раз потому, что они станут соучастниками, сохранят. Юра, держи себя в руках. Я выйду ненадолго, а вы посидите тут пока и постарайтесь не подраться, - попросил Виктор. – Мне нужно сделать несколько звонков, чтобы понять, сможем ли мы всё это провернуть.


	3. Chapter 3

Часть 3  
Когда Отабек впервые пришёл в себя в тёмной палате, опутанный капельницами, с трубкой для искусственной вентиляции лёгких в трахее, он был настолько слаб, что ему было всё равно, выживет он или нет. Второе пришествие на этот свет оказалось гораздо более приятным – палата была намного просторнее и светлее, голова была более ясной, а у его кровати дежурил самый лучший медбрат всех времён и народов – Юрочка в белом халате, подчёркивавшем белизну его кожи. Дышал Отабек уже самостоятельно, и это значило, что можно попытаться заговорить.

\- Юр, ты как здесь оказался? – никогда ещё несчастные несколько слов не давались ему с таким трудом. В горле как будто металлической щёткой прошлись. 

\- Не я оказался, а ты. Тебя перевезли в Москву после ранения, - сказал Юра, после чего поведал детективную историю с подменой тела и обменом документами.

\- Ну, вы, блин, даёте! Дай мне, пожалуйста, воды, - услышанное больше походило на криминальный фильм, чем на реальные события. Нужно было промочить горло, чтобы иметь возможность высказаться о том, что всё это чересчур. Что хоть он и искренне благодарен всем, кто принимал участие в его спасении, но не хочет никаких афёр и тем более никакой мести. Он просто хочет вернуть назад своё имя и свою жизнь, если, конечно, сможет продолжать кататься после таких травм.

\- Сейчас, - Юра вскочил и засуетился, наливая в пластиковый стаканчик минеральную воду. Отабек потянулся, чтобы взять стаканчик, но рука не слушалась и предательски дрожала, так что он не смог его удержать. Вода разлилась по постели. Юрка выматерился и попытался промокнуть воду полой своего белого халата. Получилось не очень. Так что пришлось Юре осторожно поить Отабека из горлышка пластиковой бутылки и вызывать санитарку, чтобы сменила бельё. Она-то и выставила из палаты посетителя, заявив, что пациент потерял слишком много крови и всё ещё очень слаб, поэтому не следует его утомлять. 

\- Да, Юра, иди домой, придёшь завтра, - согласился с ней Отабек, которого уже клонило в сон то ли от слабости, то ли от лекарств.

\- Что тебе принести?

\- Себя, - Отабек постарался улыбнуться, надеясь, что это будет выглядеть натурально. – Больше мне ничего не надо.

 

Юра вышел в коридор и присоединился к Юри, ожидавшему, пока Виктор закончит разговаривать с лечащим врачом. Из их разговора Юрка понял только одно – Отабеку нужна для переливания кровь редкой второй группы с отрицательным резусом, и именно её сейчас не хватало. Как назло у Юры была самая распространённая первая положительная. Он знал, что и Виктор был столь же положительным героем. По окончании разговора Кацуки дёрнул Никифорова за рукав и посмотрел на него умоляющими глазами.

\- Нет, Юри, только не перед соревнованиями, - строго сказал Виктор.

Кацуки сник. Удивительно, как эти двое понимали друг друга с полуслова и полувзгляда. Юрка, например, ничегошеньки не понял.

 

Естественно, в Питер Юра не вернулся. Как ни орал на него по телефону Фельцман. Плисецкий стоял на своём – он будет готовиться к Кубку Ростелекома под руководством Никифорова в Москве, потому что нужно поухаживать за больным дедом. Яков для острастки поорал ещё и на Виктора, а потом отстал от них. Всё равно скоро приедет с Милой в Москву и примется всех строить. Юра действительно готовился к Капе, потому что похерить тренировки и пропустить важные соревнования, лишаясь призовых, сейчас было нельзя. Слишком многое от этого зависело. Виктор и Юри тоже остались в Москве, помогая уладить кучу формальностей и сглаживая острые углы. Юрка подобными дипломатическими талантами не обладал, поэтому успел наделать шороху в больнице, когда его не пускали в реанимацию, где поначалу находился Отабек. Охуевший от Юркиной наглости Джей-Джей свалил обратно в Канаду, как только ему вернули паспорт, но продолжал регулярно оттуда позванивать и интересоваться, как дела. Юрка неизменно отвечал, мол, хорошо идут дела – голова пока цела, будет скучно – шлите деньги. Не понимавший юмора Леруа исправно присылал свободно конвертируемую валюту.

Отабек верно подметил, что у Юры глаза воина. Потому что он и есть воин, с раннего детства готовый отразить очередной удар судьбы, откуда бы тот ни пришёл, защищая себя и тех, кто ему дорог. Потому что быстро усвоил: окружающий мир враждебен, как и большинство населяющих его людей, и за место под солнцем нужно всё время бороться, иначе тебя затопчут те, кто сильнее, богаче и удачливее тебя. Может быть, он не самый сильный и не очень-то удачливый и денег у него кот наплакал, зато упрямства ему не занимать.

Тренироваться приходилось с шести утра и после десяти вечера, потому что в это время были самые низкие цены за аренду льда. Остальное время Юра проводил в больнице у Отабека. Тот всё ещё выглядел неважно и чувствовал себя не намного лучше. Но самое главное – он был жив. 

После тренировок Юра покупал яблоки и апельсины и спешил в больницу. Складывал фрукты на тумбочке у кровати и усаживался на стул у изголовья, переплетал пальцы рук с Отабеком и рассказывал ему новости. Где-то через час Отабек предпринимал попытку его прогнать, чтобы учился, но Юра неизменно отвечал, что может делать это и здесь, после чего утыкался носом в телефон или электронную книгу. Так и сидел до вечера, покидая свой пост только тогда, когда медсёстры приходили делать уколы и перевязку. Там же и ел, покупая какой-то мелкий съестной мусор в кафетерии. Потом приходило время вечерней тренировки, после которой Юра за полночь с трудом доползал в дедову квартиру, чтобы немного поспать. На следующее утро всё повторялось с начала.

 

В среду приехали Яков с Лилией и Милка, и Юркины посиделки в больнице закончились. Теперь его гоняли, как Сидорову козу, не только на льду, но и в тренировочном зале, и Юра понял, что до этого тренировался вполсилы. Яков был прав, ему нельзя было распыляться, но Юра не смог сосредоточиться на открытой тренировке, будучи не в силах перестать думать об Отабке, и несколько раз упал. Отбил себе на хрен всю задницу. Зато от боли вернулся в реальность. Как на зло Юри в тот день катался идеально и не мог не видеть его неудач.

После тренировки, когда Виктор задержался что-то обсудить с Фельцманом, Юри подошёл к Юре и попросил взять его с собой в больницу и немного поработать переводчиком, поскольку он ещё плохо говорит по-русски, но очень хочет сдать кровь. Потому что кровь у Юри как раз подходящей для Отабека группы и резус-фактора. Только тогда до Юры дошло, о чём эти двое тогда переговаривались в больнице.

\- А как же соревнования? Никифоров вроде тебе запретил? – для очистки совести поинтересовался он своим самым ненавязчивым тоном, хотя душа ликовала от того, что благодаря самоотверженному поступку Юри Отабек быстрее поправится.

\- Юра, пожалуйста, не говори ему. Я тоже хочу сделать что-нибудь для Отабека, а кроме этого больше ничего не могу.

\- Ладно. Спасибо тебе, - Юра пожал японцу руку. - Если Никифоров обнаружит следы на твоих венах, ты сам всё сделал, меня там не было, - предупредил он на всякий случай. 

 

Хоть Виктор и Юри заранее заявили ему, что не важно, кто из них выиграет, потому что все призовые всё равно пойдут в фонд Отабека, Юра всё равно не желал проигрывать, тем более с такой короткой программой, которую ему поставил в этом сезоне Никифоров. Мелодия Рыбникова была прекрасна, но Юре долго не удавалось войти в образ, потому что он не видел фильм «Сказка о звёздном мальчике», к которому была написана музыка. Как-то не до того было с вечными тренировками и переездами. Да и не любил он совковые фильмы, не понимал, что в них такого. Только когда посмотрел недавно, понял, чего от него хотел Виктор – показать, как оттаивает сердце жестокого холодного мальчика, как он начинает чувствовать и заботиться не только о себе. Ну, что ж, теперь, когда у него появился Отабек, было несложно сыграть этот переломный момент, достаточно было представить во время проката его. 

Зал обмер, когда во время разминки Юра снял олимпийку, открывая расшитые золотом высокие чёрные брюки тореадора и украшенное стразами болеро, надетое поверх белой рубашки. Золотистые волосы на фоне чёрного костюма смотрелись особо эффектно и Юра об этом знал. Костюм помогал собраться и настроиться на борьбу. Движения стали чётче и увереннее. Все прыжки в этой разминке он приземлил идеально. А вот Кацуки выглядел сегодня каким-то вялым и бледным. Никифоров несколько раз ошибся в дорожках шагов, косясь на своего ученика. Многостаночник хренов.

Их было всего пятеро в этой разминке, потому что Отабек Алтын, который должен был участвовать в этом этапе Гран-При, отсутствовал. Юра выступал первым. Наверное, это было к лучшему, потому что он не успел растерять боевой настрой. В прошлом году он катал здесь свою короткую программу для дедушки, а в этом – для Отабека. Юра знал, что тот обязательно будет следить за трансляцией, если не по телевизору, то по интернету с телефона. Об элементах он сейчас не думал, движения были отточены до мелочей. Главное – донести до зрителей эмоции: высокомерие и самоуверенность красивого талантливого мальчика в первой половине программы и искреннее раскаяние, любовь и самопожертвование – во второй. Так увлёкся, что чуть не расплакался в конце. 

Яков хлопал его по спине в уголке слёз и поцелуев, говорил, что он молоток, радовался рекордно высоким баллам и текущему первому месту в рейтинге, а Юра чувствовал полное опустошение, потому что все эмоции остались на льду. Застегнув олимпийку, он вышел в зал, чтобы понаблюдать за выступлениями конкурентов. Эмиль Никола откатал средненько и сразу сдал позиции Юрке. Кацуки завалил все четверные прыжки и тройной аксель, да так и остался лежать на льду после окончания программы. Никифоров, забыв о собственном выступлении, выбежал на лёд и кудахтал вокруг него, как курица наседка, пока не пришёл врач с нашатырём. Придя в себя, Кацуки долго извинялся перед Никифоровым. Юра не слышал, что именно они говорили, но тут без слов было всё ясно, ведь расторопные видеооператоры снимали их крупным планом и показывали на огромных экранах, подвешенных над ледовой ареной. Юри делал щенячьи глазки и порывался упасть тренеру в ножки, Виктор ловил его в свои объятия и пытался поскорее оттащить в уголок слёз и поцелуев, одновременно знакомя с богатством родного языка во всех его проявлениях. Выйдя с ледовой арены, Никифоров погрозил кулаком в сторону трибуны, на которой сидел Юрка. Баллы Кацуки предсказуемо оказались очень низкими, и он сразу же оказался на последней позиции. После него выступал Джакометти. Кристоф был хорош, но всё равно не смог обойти Юрку. После него настала очередь Виктора. Блистательный Никифоров откатал программу хорошо, но без души, словно та осталась опекать Юри, и оказался на втором месте. 

Юра был рад тому, что выиграл короткую программу, однако на душе остался неприятный осадок. Потому что выиграл он на этот раз нечестно, только потому, что Юри плохо себя чувствовал после сдачи крови, а Виктор не смог выступить в полную силу, беспокоясь о нём. 

Юрка даже пересилил себя и после вручения малых медалей попытался перед ними извиниться в своей обычной манере:

\- Ну, это, типа, я не хотел. Я не думал, что Юри будет так плохо.

\- Что-то в лесу сдохло, - удивился Никифоров.

\- Юрио, ты не виноват, я же сам так решил. Я не знал, что после сдачи крови у меня будет так кружиться голова, - успокоил его Кацуки. – Ничего, я наверстаю упущенные баллы в произвольной программе.

\- Никакой произвольной, я снимаю тебя с соревнований! – воскликнул Виктор.

\- Ты не имеешь права. Я не согласен, - заявил Кацуки, и два упрямца свирепо уставились друг на друга, сталкиваясь лбами.

\- А вот и не подерётесь, - сказал Юрка, разрядив начавшую накаляться обстановку. – Поехали ко мне пить чай. Дедушка сегодня плюшек напёк.

\- Ага, только в аптеку заедем гематогенчику и гранатового сока для этого героя купить, - согласился Виктор, который всегда пожрать был не дурак.

Юрочкина КП музыка:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I9WpeKCDKNs  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=povaFdJeJb8  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hJEYEH7sb4


	4. Chapter 4

\- Юра, я очень тебя прошу: не ищи говно. Не стоит вмешиваться в судебное разбирательство после той авантюры, которую вы провернули без моего согласия. Не делайте из меня графа Монте-Кристо, - Отабек в который раз возвращался к этому разговору, но каждый из них, как и прежде, стоял на своём.

\- Хочешь, чтобы эти бандиты отделались условным сроком? Судя по информации в сети, к этому всё идёт. Особенно, если у них будет хороший адвокат. Сам знаешь, закон что дышло: куда повернул, туда и вышло, - сверкнул злющими зелёными глазами Юрка. Ни дать ни взять кот, собирающийся вцепиться когтями в птичку. – Читал, что следователи вышли на твоего брата, допросили его и отпустили. Сочли его непричастным. То есть его даже не собираются судить за соучастие! А, судя по твоему рассказу, он и есть организатор того нападения.

\- Ещё я говорил тебе, что не уверен, и это всего лишь моё предположение. Юр, тебе не об этом думать сейчас надо, а о предстоящих соревнованиях и приложить все силы, чтобы победить, а мне – чтобы поскорее выздороветь и восстановить форму. Вот тогда мы действительно победим всех своих недоброжелателей. Поэтому я очень тебя прошу: возвращайся с Фельцманом в Санкт-Петербург, - если бы мог, Отабек отправил бы Юрку от греха подальше, например, снова в Японию.

\- А кто позаботится о тебе после выписки из больницы? – не унимался Юра.

\- Мир не без добрых людей, не пропаду. Видишь, сколько цветов и открыток мне фигуристы прислали.

\- Не верю я этим добрым людям. Как правило, всем им что-то от тебя надо, - окинув критическим взглядом всю эту икебану в палате, ответил Юра.

\- Ладно, Фома Неверующий, поговорим об этом ближе к выписке, а сейчас дуй домой, дедушка там тебя наверняка уже заждался.

\- Если б только дедушка. Там все наши сегодня собрались – неофициальный сабантуй по поводу завершения Кубка Ростелекома, - вздохнул Юра. – Слава богу, хоть там не надо будет втискиваться в ублюдочный костюм, как на официальном банкете. И какой дурак эти костюмы придумал?

\- Ещё раз поздравляю с победой. Я тобой горжусь.

\- Спасибо. Это много для меня значит, - Юра обнял на прощание Отабека и отправился домой.

 

Чего не ожидал Юрка, возвращаясь к деду, что застанет там не только празднующих окончание Капы друзей, но и Якова Борисовича, решившего нагрянуть с проверкой самочувствия деда Коли и узревшего картину маслом – мнимый больной кушал водку с пельменями в компании большей части русской сборной, что сразу же навело многоопытного тренера на мысль о всеобщем заговоре. Оставалось понять, в чём именно он состоял. Пришлось Юрке прикинуться валенком и сделать вид, что он просто решил уйти в отрыв, а Виктор с Юри подыграли, мол, отправились вслед опекать и вразумлять недоросля. Насилу усыпили подозрения Фельцмана. Однако прежняя легенда оказалась провалена, а новая была шита белыми нитками.

\- Яков прав, тебе нужно возвращаться с ним в Питер и продолжить тренироваться, - сказал Виктор после того, как заслуженного тренера Российской Федерации с почестями и куском мясного пирога для родственников удалось, наконец, спровадить из двухкомнатной хрущёвки Николая Плисецкого.

\- Не могу. Отабека в конце недели обещают выписать из больницы. Я собираюсь снять квартиру и перевезти его туда. Буду жить в Москве и заботиться о нём, пока не встанет на ноги.

\- Да ты о самом себе не в состоянии позаботиться, - фыркнула Милка. – Сам жрёшь всякую дрянь, так ещё и Отабека этим травить собираешься.

Юрка сосредоточенно нахмурился, силясь придумать нечто креативнее, чем просившееся на язык: «А ты, дура, что можешь приготовить окромя яичницы?».

\- Нет, Юра, ты должен вернуться, иначе Фельцман поймёт, что ты водишь его за нос. Лучше мы с Юри останемся в Москве, а для Отабека снимем ещё один номер в отеле рядом с нашим, - предложил Виктор.

\- На какие документы? Его-то паспорт тю-тю, а Леруа со своим – свалил домой, - Юра посмотрел на него, как на дебила.

\- Ой, точно, об этом я забыл, - картинно всплеснул руками Виктор. 

\- Старческий склероз бывает в любом возрасте, - не преминул поддеть его Юрка.

\- Зачем зря деньги тратить? Не надо снимать квартиру или номер. Пусть хлопчик поживёт пока у меня, а вы все езжайте и тренируйтесь, как следует, и привезите в этом сезоне побольше медалей, - внезапно предложил дед.

\- Но Отабека надо будет возить в больницу на перевязки, ЛФК и физиотерапию, - удивился неожиданному предложению Юра. С чего бы деду Коле проявлять такой альтруизм? Ведь он таких, как они с Отабеком, терпеть не может.

\- Ничего, я отвезу, мой старенький «Запорожец» пока бегает. И я у тебя ещё крепкий старик, когда сердце не болит и поясницу не ломит, так что управлюсь.

\- Соглашайся, Юр, Николай Всеволодович дело говорит, - поддакнул Никифоров. – Это – действительно наилучший выход в данной ситуации, если, ему, конечно не тяжело.

\- Напротив, - возразил дед. – Мне с компанией будет веселее. Меньше буду о своих болячках думать.

На том и порешили. После выписки Юра помог обустроить Отабека в своей бывшей спальне и уехал в Петербург.

 

Отабеку поначалу было ужасно неловко обременять пожилого человека. Но, пока он не выздоровеет, другого выхода не было. Со слов Юры он знал, что дед в курсе их отношений и пытался провести с внуком душеспасительную беседу, поэтому старался быть как можно незаметнее. Первое время Отабек безвылазно сидел в маленькой спаленке и читал всё, что было в книжном шкафу, включая учебник по алгебре. Трижды в день он делал предписанные упражнения для ноги. По вечерам переписывался с Юркой с нового аккаунта в Скайпе.

Вальяжный пушистый кошак повадился приходить к нему по ночам спать на ногах. Больной ноге было тяжело, но от кисы исходило приятное тепло и такое умиротворение, что Отабек не решался её прогнать. Но киса и сама знала меру: помурчав некоторое время на человеке, немного полечив его, она сама уходила по своим кошачьим делам.

Юрин дедушка каждое утро возил Отабека на процедуры и обратно, потом отправлялся в магазин и хлопотал на кухне. Быстро сообразив, что Отабек стесняется, он всякий раз звал гостя на кухню, чтобы вместе поесть, а после предлагал ему посмотреть телевизор в большей проходной комнате, носившей гордое название залы, или перекинуться в картишки или в домино. Николай Всеволодович показывал ему старые фотоальбомы с маленьким Юркой, много рассказывал о внуке и сердился, когда его называли по имени-отчеству. Хороший он был мужик, если так заботился о постороннем человеке. Юрке очень повезло, что у него такой мировой дед.

Вскоре Отабек привязался к Юркиному дедушке, как к родному, перестал робеть и уже называл его, как тот и просил, дедом Колей. Слабость и головокружение понемногу отступали, и Отабек начал помогать пожилому человеку по дому: то прикрутит разболтанную дверную ручку, то картошку почистит, то табуретку колченогую починит. Ну и вещи свои, вернее, выделенные ему Гошей, в порядке старался содержать.

\- Хороший ты парень, Отабек, спокойный, рассудительный, домовитый. Как раз такой друг моему импульсивному Юрке и нужен, чтобы направлять его энергию в мирное русло, - разоткровенничался как-то дед Коля, выпив вечером настоечки черноплодной рябины на водке (натурпродукт со своей дачи, для расширения и укрепления сосудов очень полезно, да и давление понижает). – Был бы он девчонкой, я был бы рад, чтобы вы поженились. А так… тяжело вам очень будет.

\- Это здесь тяжело, а если мы уедем, к примеру, в Канаду, то с этим проблем не будет. Не бойтесь, мы и вас с собой заберём, - пообещал Отабек.

\- Стар я уже в другую страну переезжать. Чужие обычаи, чужой язык, не с кем даже словом будет перемолвиться. Старую собаку новым фокусам не обучишь, а вы молодые, вам жить да жить, вы легче освоитесь.

\- Мы никогда вас не бросим. Спасибо вам за заботу, за то, что приняли меня, как родного… - Отабек сглотнул. Ком стоял в горле от того, что чужой человек проявил больше чуткости и понимания, чем его семья.

\- Ты молодой, не понимаешь ещё, какое это счастье снова заботиться о ком-то, когда столько лет прожил один, - сказал дед Коля и налил себе ещё одну рюмку настойки. – Может, и тебе чуток плеснуть?

\- Нельзя мне после антибиотиков, печень совсем посажу, - отказался Отабек.

\- Ну, ладно, как хочешь. Ну, быть добру! – сказал дед Коля, подняв рюмку, после чего выпил её залпом.


	5. Chapter 5

Юра вернулся в Москву в конце декабря. Прилетел прямиком из Челябинска с чувством выполненного долга и вырванной у Никифорова золотой медалью Чемпионата России. Он хотел встретить Новый год в кругу самых близких и дорогих людей, и пусть Яков Борисович подождёт.

Дедушка даже немного обиделся, когда Юрка первым делом запрыгнул на руки не ему, а Отабеку. Тот едва удержался на ногах от такого напора и жутко смутился. Отабек уже почти не хромал и выглядел человеком, а не восковой копией самого себя, как в больничной палате. Однако всё равно было неразумно так нагружать его. Но когда это Юрка поступал разумно? Обычно он сначала что-то делал под влиянием эмоций, а уж потом думал, стоило совершать подобный поступок или нет. Зачастую понимал, что не следовало, но ни за что не признался бы в этом окружающим. Напротив, изо всех отстаивал свою позицию, какой бы ебанутой она не была, и посылал всех несогласных с ней в пеший эротический тур.

Юра мгновенно нарушил идеальный порядок в комнате, где теперь обитал Отабек, хаотично разбросав по ней свои вещи. Потом натрескался борща с бородинским хлебом и завалился на кровать рядом с Отабеком. Они валялись перед ноутбуком и смотрели выступления Кацуки на чемпионате Японии, ссылками на которые щедро поделился истосковавшийся по нему Виктор. Юра отметил, что его тёзка не только вернул спортивную форму, но и значительно прибавил в технике, так что, судя по всему, на Чемпионате Мира ожидается жёсткое рубилово. После фигурнокатательных видео пришёл черёд музыкальных клипов. Правда, идиллия продлилась недолго – явился дед и рекрутировал Юрку ехать с ним за покупками на рынок и в супермаркет, а потом вытаскивать из гаража искусственную ёлку и коробку с игрушками. 

После всех этих хлопот Юра не мог дождаться ночи, которую проведёт в одной кровати с Отабеком, однако, когда пришло время укладываться спать, тот устроился на самом краю, и на провокации в виде попыток обнять его не поддавался.

\- Бека, ты чего? Разве ты по мне не соскучился? – обиженно шепнул Юра.

\- Соскучился. Просто в соседней комнате находится твой дедушка, а звукоизоляция тут напрочь отсутствует.

\- Ну и что с того? Он же всё про нас знает, - Юрка пожал плечами, забыв о том, что в темноте этого не видно.

\- Одно дело знать, а другое – стать свидетелем того, что тебе совсем не нравится. Он принял меня в своём доме, выходил, и я не хочу нанести ему такое оскорбление.

\- Странные у тебя понятия об оскорблениях, - ответил Юрка и повернулся к нему спиной. Может, Отабек и прав, но всё равно было очень обидно.

\- Не сердись, пожалуйста, у нас с тобой ещё будет время, - шепнул Отабек и чмокнул его в щеку, отодвинув скрывавшую её прядь волос. 

\- Вот дурак! – буркнул тот. 

\- Спи, давай, - примирительно сказал Отабек.

\- Так спать или давать? – наивным голоском уточнил Юрка.

\- Вот зараза! – Отабек не сдержался и треснул мелкого провокатора подушкой по башке, за что тут же получил сдачи, да так, что мало не показалось. Юра вовсе не собирался драться с Отабеком, просто рефлексы сработали.

\- Пацаны, учтите, если что порвёте – будете потом новое покупать, - раздался из соседней комнаты суровый голос деда.

\- Мы что? Мы ничего, - начал отмазываться, как в раннем детстве, Юрка. Потом тихонько добавил:

\- А прикинь, если вдруг придётся новую задницу покупать.

Проржавшись, Отабек спросил:

\- А ты какую бы хотел? Небось, как у Никифорова?

\- Не угадал. Как у Джакометти.

\- И что ты в ней нашёл? – удивился Отабек. – У тебя самого отличная жопка.

\- Спасибо. Блин, вот хрен теперь уснёшь! – Юрка завозился на своей половине кровати, поправляя сбившуюся простынку.

\- Хочешь, колыбельную тебе спою на казахском? – предложил Отабек.

\- А спой.

Отабек тихонько запел:

\- Аулым кошiп барады-ау. Алмалыга кiм конбейдi тагдырдын Салганына-ай.  
Кормегелi коп айдын. Жузi болды ата-анамнын хабарын Алмагалы-ай.*

Теперь заржал Юрка: 

\- Нет, так ты меня ещё больше разбуркаешь.

 

На следующий день дедушка запряг Юру в генеральную уборку квартиры и установку ёлки. Ох, и умаялся же Юрка скакать на табурет, вытирая пыль не только с верха всех шкафов, но и с карнизов и люстр. Однако больше всего он задолбался, распрямляя скрюченные ветки на ёлке. Радовало лишь прикосновение рук Отабека, помогавшего ему в этом нудном деле. Затем настал черед развешивать игрушки. 

Многие из ёлочных игрушек, завёрнутых в обрывки пожелтевших газет, были очень старыми, встречались даже довоенные, например, волшебник в серебристом халате с зелёными звёздами с золотым петушком под мышкой. У волшебника был отбит локоть правой руки, но Юрка всё равно его любил и всегда вешал на видное место. На переднем плане также неизменно оказывались подпоясанный красным кушаком дед Мороз, громадный красный будильник, ракета и космонавт в скафандре, зелёный огурец в пупырышках и корзинка с цветами. Ну, и всякие там шишечки и сосулечки полупрозрачные, настолько похожие на леденцы, что Юрка в раннем детстве тянул их в рот и ужасно огорчался, что они не сладкие.

Кроме игрушек в коробке была гирлянда советского периода с лампочками-звёздочками. Эта зараза обычно исправно горела при проверке и отказывалась работать после того, как её вешали на ёлку. Поэтому наученный горьким опытом Юрка теперь просто цеплял её на стену. Оттуда снимать гирлянду для починки было гораздо проще, чем с ёлки. Блин, вроде и складывал в прошлом году аккуратно, но она всё равно оказалась запутанной. Никогда терпения для подобной фигни не хватало. Пока распутал, трижды повторил весь свой запас матерных слов и столько же раз получил по шее от деда.

Напрыгался, набегался не меньше, чем на тренировках, ещё и пыли наглотался, поэтому вечером уснул под боком Отабека без задних ног и даже без задних мыслей. Наутро началась горячая смена на кухне: Юрка возился с дрожжевым тестом, а дед варил традиционный для новогодних праздников холодец. Правда, в этот раз ради восточного гостя холодец варили не на свиных ножках, а из базарного петуха. Пока напекли пирогов, да разлили по тарелкам холодец, вынесли его стыть на балкон, так и кончился короткий зимний день. Ну, а перед предстоящей новогодней ночью надо было выспаться, и Юрка честно придавил на массу почти до обеда. Раз уж Отабек решил соблюдать приличия и держаться от него на пионерском расстоянии – сам виноват.

 

После не то раннего завтрака, не то позднего обеда принялись нарезать салатики. Когда почти всё было готово, дед удивил Юру, сказав, что вечером уедет праздновать Новый год в Ильинку к дяде Серёже, у которого там была благоустроенная дача. 

\- С чего это тебе вдруг взбрело в голову ехать в такую даль? Обычно ты отмечаешь Новый год дома и ложишься спать не позже двух часов ночи, - удивился Юра, ведь это было так не похоже на деда.

\- А в этот раз решил съездить в гости и дать вам, молодым, всю ночь погулять, - сказал дед и подмигнул Юрке.

Неужели он специально хочет оставить их вдвоём?

 

Мир, сузившийся до предела одной комнаты. Глаза в глаза. Поцелуи с привкусом шампанского и шоколада. Горячие прикосновения, будоражащие похлеще алкоголя. Кровь, устремившаяся к паху. Радость, что они, наконец, остались вдвоём, и затаившийся в глубине души страх, как всё это будет. Юрка только на словах такой смелый, ну, или, когда надо кого-нибудь отпиздить, а сейчас сердце замирает, когда Отабек трётся о его пах своим упругим членом. Интересно, а как это в первый раз у других парней, они сразу понимают, кто из них будет сверху, или это не принципиально? 

Когда они наконец опускаются на кровать, фейерверки за окном и музыка из соседних квартир заглушают их стоны. Отабек целует его везде, и Юре вскоре становится пофигу, кто из них сверху, а кто снизу, и вообще где эти верх и низ…

Говорят, как Новый год встретишь, так его и проведёшь. Юра и Отабек провели его в постели, отключив телефоны и выключив телевизор, выползая оттуда только, чтобы немного подкрепиться и выпить шампанского. В отсутствие деда Отабек утратил стеснительность, сковывавшую его в предыдущие дни, ну а Юрка таковой вообще никогда не страдал. Наверное, это был самый лучший Новый год в их жизни, несмотря на недавно пережитый ужас.

 

Утром Юра проснулся от звонка в дверь.

\- Какой тактичный у тебя дедушка. Мог бы открыть своим ключом, но даёт нам возможность привести себя в порядок, - восхитился Отабек.

\- Лучше б сам открыл, тогда мне не пришлось бы сейчас вставать, - сказал Юрка, натягивая треники. – Пойду открою, а ты пока тут презики и смазку попрячь.

Увы, на пороге стоял отнюдь не дед, а Яков Фельцман собственной персоной. И какая нелёгкая принесла его сюда утром первого января?

\- С Новым годом, с новым счастьем, - произнёс тренер привычные для первого дня года пожелания.

\- Спасибо, и вам того же, - протянул Юрка в глубоком недоумении, про себя добавив: «и по тому же месту».

\- Не пригласишь войти? – изучающее посмотрел на Юрку Фельцман, словно рентгеновский снимок делал. Наверняка сразу понял, что без нарушений режима и диеты не обошлось.

\- Ой, да, конечно, - негромко сказал Юра и попятился, лихорадочно соображая, как ему предупредить Отабека, чтобы не высовывался. Больше всего на свете Юра сейчас хотел, чтобы Фельцман оказался примерещившимся с перепоя глюком, - заходите, Яков Борисович, - добавил он уже намного громче. – Какими судьбами?

\- Да вот, отмечал Новый год неподалёку у друзей и решил зайти поговорить о делах с твоим дедом, - Фельцман снял шляпу и пальто и вручил их Юрке. Пока тот вешал их, он успел пройти в гостиную.

\- А его сейчас нет дома. Может, вы попозже зайдёте? – Юра всё ещё надеялся по-быстрому спровадить незваного гостя, однако тот, похоже, уже успел заметить на журнальном столике два пустых бокала и две грязные тарелки с двумя вилками и сделать выводы.

\- А кто это тогда там, в спальне, шебуршится? – не дав Юрке опомниться, Фельцман в несколько шагов преодолел расстояние до межкомнатной двери и распахнул её. – Ага, живой труп. 

\- Здравствуйте, - Отабеку ничего не оставалось, как поприветствовать гостя. Хорошо, хоть трусы надеть успел.

\- Честно говоря, нечто подобное я начал подозревать ещё с Кубка Ростелекома, когда вы все шушукались по углам с подозрительным видом и умолкали, стоило мне появиться поблизости, - продолжил Яков, обращаясь к своему ученику. – Кроме того, Юрочка, морда у тебя тогда была отнюдь не траурная. Позвольте спросить: как вы собираетесь теперь выкручиваться из того, что успели нахеровертить?

\- Отабек появится в суде и даст показания, - начал Юрка.

\- Ну, и как он при этом объяснит своё чудесное воскрешение, подмену тела и документов, незаконное пересечение границы и прочие художества? Небось, ты сам придумал этот расчудесный план, только забыл предусмотреть, как вы все будете выпутываться из этой ситуации. Как ты не понимаешь: Алтына после этого по головке не погладят, а вы с Никифоровым пойдёте соучастниками?

\- Да, этот вариант не годится, - вынужден был согласиться Юрка. – Нужно, чтобы этих гадов засудили за убийство, причём, желательно, за преднамеренное, а не за нанесение тяжких телесных повреждений.

\- В любом случае Алтыну нужны новые документы, ведь сейчас, насколько я понимаю, их у него вообще нет. Сам-то что думаешь по этому поводу? – обратился Фельцман к Отабеку. – Собираешься и дальше заниматься фигурным катанием или нет? От этого зависит, стоит ли тебе возвращать своё имя, придумывать правдоподобное объяснение твоему появлению в Москве и бороться с нашей бюрократической судебной системой. 

\- Я пока не знаю, - честно признался Отабек. – Знаю только, что не хочу никому мстить, но и возвращаться домой тоже не хочу.

\- Ты уж, пожалуйста, определись до конца праздников, кем хочешь быть, а потом иди в полицию и пиши заявление, что тебя избили и украли паспорт, после этого с выданным тебе там талоном, заявлением на выдачу нового паспорта и фотографиями дуй в Федеральную миграционную службу. Там тебя заставят уплатить штраф и госпошлину и выдадут временное удостоверение личности. Всё понял?

\- Да, - кивнул Отабек.

* Колыбельная: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tz4b8BdSh9o


	6. Эпилог

\- Тебе не кажется, что этот диджей похож на Отабека Алтына? – донёсся из-за стенки чей-то голос.

\- Если кажется, то надо креститься, - ответил другой. – Это всё из-за того документального фильма об Алтыне, который недавно крутили по Первому. Вот и мерещится теперь везде. Блин, фильм об Отабеке, а зазвездился в нём Никифоров. Тоже мне, комиссар Мегрэ, со своим расследованием…

Юра затаился в кабинке туалета, стараясь услышать как можно больше. Хорошо, что его новая стрижка ещё не успела засветиться в сети. А то эти знатоки фигурного катания непременно сложили бы два и два, увидев его рядом с Отабеком. У Отабека теперь новое имя, живёт он в другой стране и занимается делом весьма далёким от фигурного катания, но, как оказалось, риск разоблачения всё так же реален, как и на улицах Москвы.

\- Нет, ну, не скажи. Он ведь хорошо об Отабеке Алтыне рассказал.

\- Ничего нового. Неожиданным было разве что узнать о причастности старшего брата к его убийству.

\- И бывают же такие твердолобые неадекваты в наши дни… - шум льющейся из крана воды заглушил остальные слова.

\- Жалко, что он не выжил, мог бы долго ещё кататься… - дверь хлопнула, и голоса стихли.

Фух. Ушли. Кто бы мог подумать, что он встретит в одном из ночных клубов Торонто соотечественников, разбирающихся в фигурном катании. Юра смыл за собой и вышел из кабинки, помыл руки и сторожно выглянул в коридор. Вроде никого. Можно тихонько свалить из клуба и позвонить чуть позже Отабеку, что будет ждать его дома. Или сообщение отправить.

Юра вспомнил, какой фурор произвели его недавний переезд в Канаду и смена тренера. Как дружно все считали тогда его расходы и доходы, как судачили о причинах, побудивших его совершить такой поступок. Многие тогда осуждали его за то, что предал выпестовавшего его с малых лет Фельцмана; кое-кто считал это чуть ли не изменой Родине, не догадываясь об истинных причинах переезда – Юра просто хотел быть поближе к вынужденному уехать в Канаду Отабеку. Но были и другие, кто писал ему слова поддержки и пожелание добиться новых вершин с новым тренером.

Первое время Юре было очень тяжело привыкать к новому распорядку дня и требованиям нового тренера. Ещё тяжелее – читать и смотреть всё то дерьмо, что лилось на него из сети. Поначалу так вообще бесился, писал злобные ответы и ходил на грани нервного срыва, готовый вцепиться кому-нибудь в глотку. Даже на Отабека порой орал. Блядь, хоть нахуй выбрасывай ноутбук и телефон, а заодно и телевизор из окна, как в фильме Pink Floyd «Стена», чтобы ничего этого не видеть. Как они все не могут понять, что ему уже восемнадцать, он с грехом пополам окончил школу и может теперь делать со своей жизнью всё, что ему заблагорассудится. Хорошо хоть друзья поняли, что он превратился в бомбу замедленного действия, и отправили его отдыхать к морю на целый месяц. Когда вернулся к цивилизации, всё уже улеглось. Правда, Юре всё ещё мешало плохое знание английского языка и полное незнание французского, но это было поправимо. Главное, что они с Отабеком теперь живут вместе, и здесь это никого не ебёт.


End file.
